


Stranger Than Fiction

by Fight_Surrender



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff and more fluff, Lamen fluff, M/M, What's up with the tags?, Why isn't it Damianos of Akielon and Laurent of Vere, pure domestic fluff, seriously?, why aren't there more lamen tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Fight_Surrender
Summary: Damen works on convincing Laurent to go to a costume party dressed as his favorite literary characters- Damen and Laurent.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Hi. If you're here from the CaPri fandom, um yeah. I normally write for the Carry On Fandom, but like I read Capri during all the covid bs and I'm like lowkey obsessed so, I'm writing a bit for your fandom too. Nice to meet you, sorry if this sucks. CO people who happened upon this. NGL, I freakin' love Lamen. 
> 
> This part of the Whumptober 2020 writing challenge thingy. Prompt is: Day 2: In the hands of the enemy-collars

“You’re an idiot.”

“Come on, babe. It’ll be great. I’ll be Damen and you be Laurent.”

Laurent places his hands on the rough wood of the balcony rail, squinting against the breeze at the sea. His hair is sticking in clumps around his face. The humidity makes it more brass than gold.

“You  _ are  _ Damen, and I  _ am _ Laurent.”

“Yeah, but I’m talking about the ones in the books.”

Damen leans back on the sofa, stretching his legs on the deck. The ocean is grey, roiling. A tropical storm darkens the sky beyond. The forecast calls for a glancing blow. Evacuation is voluntary at this point, but even if it was required, Damen and Laurent always stay. They weather the storms together.

“I am happy to put a collar on your neck in the privacy of our own home.”

“Laurie,”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You love it when I call you that.”

Laurent turns and strides to the couch, slotting himself next to Damen, “Fuck you,” he whispers into Damen’s neck. Arms slide around shoulders, chests.

“Babe, those books were totally written about us. It’s just like that Will Farrell movie that Maggie Gyllenhaal looked so hot in. Except we aren’t experiencing it in real time.”

“You have a thing for tattooed bakers, do you?”

“I can shop, but I can’t buy. You are the love of my life.” Gold bands glisten in flashes of lightning. Fingers entwine. 

“Unlike the movie, the books have already been written and none of those events happened to us. I am the prince of nothing, and you were never my slave. In case you haven’t noticed, slavery has been illegal for a long time.”

“But you are the gorgeous blonde rich boy with the labyrinthine, tangle of thoughts and trust issues stemming from unresolved childhood trauma.” 

“I was raised by an emotionally abusive narcissist, not sexually abused by my uncle. I don’t even have an uncle.” Laurent traces his finger along the dips and ridges of Damen’s bicep. “However, you are the clueless yet brilliant, over-muscled cinnamon bun with a heart of gold that stole my heart despite my best efforts to repel you.”

“I’m so glad you accidentally wandered into that wrestling match.”

“I made you lose.”

“You distracted me and my opponent took advantage of that. It was totally worth it.”

“Do we have to go to this party?” Laurent’s gaze is on the snarky side of petulant. “Can’t we just stay home and turn the lights out?”

“Sweetheart, Halloween is on a Saturday this year. It is a perfect opportunity for me to show off my wicked pecs and my white-hot husband. Nikandros’ parties are legendary. “

Laurent scratches the faint scruff on his chin thoughtfully. He can’t grow facial hair to save his life. “It is a bit strange that we have a Nikandros in our world as well as the books, that’s not a common name. “

“I’m telling you, we inspired C.S. Pacat to write those books. She took one look at our true love for one another and smoldering good looks and spun it into a series of epic novels.”

“Auguste thinks you are insane by the way.” Laurent’s voice is partially obscured by the rumble and crack of thunder. Lightning flashes strobe across his features, deepening the slash of his cheekbones.

“See, even our brothers’ names are in the books. Granted, my Castor spells it with a C, but…”

“Pacat published The Captive Prince in 2014, we hadn’t even met then.” Bands of rain ebb and flow across the sea. Grey sheets cutting the churning waves. Laurent pulls a threadbare plaid blanket across their shoulders.

“Well, then I suppose she is a multidimensional wizard. Maybe it’s us in a parallel universe?”

“Damen, you’re giving me a headache.”

“Then face it. I am wearing the collar and cuffs, oiling myself up and we’re going to lace you into some Veretian finery for this party.”

“If I agree, do we get to role play Chapter 19 after?”

“Like you could be that quiet,” Damen teases. Laurent flushes pink.

“Like you could be that controlled,” Laurent retorts.

“That was Chapter nineteen and a half. Chapter nineteen Damen goes for it.”

Damen covers Laurent’s head with the blanket. “Wind’s picking up. We should probably go inside.”

“Fine,” Laurent says, emerging from under the wool, hair mussed. “How about we go inside for some prep work?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Damen cups Laurent’s face in his hands, kissing him long and deep. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
